De una chica comun a una princesa
by Magui Garcia
Summary: Amu una chica la cual lleva su vida normal hasta que un día conoce a la princesa de Tokio la cual se parece demasiado a ella y le pide que por tres meses cambien de papeles que se hagan pasar una por la otra pero ¿Qué pasara cuando Amu tome el papel de princesa y los reyes le digan que esta comprometida y que su boda será dentro de tres meses? (Amuto)
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfiction es Amuto pero al inicio puede parecer Tadamu para que no se confundan. Es el primer fanfiction en toda mi vida así que no se si les guste pero si está bien como para continuarlo dejen un review y subiré un capitulo cada semana espero y les guste ya que apenas me estoy dando cuenta de que me gusta mucho escribir **

**De una chica común a una princesa **

**Capitulo 1 **

"**Mi primer día de clases"**

-¡AMU! DESPIERTA – gritaba una shugo shara rosa

- Mooo, no quiero

- Hoy es tu primer día como estudiante de preparatoria – dijo una shugo shara azul un poco entusiasmada

- … AHHHH es verdad se me hace tarde

_Dijo una peli rosa tratando de bajar las escaleras a todo lo que daba _

-Buenos días Amu – dijo Midori

-Buenos días mamá

-¿Emocionada por tu primer día?

-Por supuesto que no – dijo una peli rosa tratan de ocultar su felicidad

**Se les informa que la princesa Mei llega a Tokio- se escucho la televisión porque Ami estaba muy aficionada con la princesa **

-mama no es justo que una princesa como ella se case con un príncipe tan guapo – dijo Ami haciendo pucheros

-pero nadie ha dicho que ella se fuera a casar – dijo Midori un poco confundida

- pero como ella es la princesa puede escoger a quien quiera

- ha ya veo – dijo Midori con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

-Ahora que lo pienso la princesa se parece mucho a Amu ¿no lo crees hermana?

-por supuesto que no además….

_Amu miro el reloj que estaba en la pared y vio que solo faltaban 15 minutos para que empezaran las clases _

-….. ADIOS MAMA SE ME HACE TARDE ME TENGO QUE IR – dijo Amu corriendo a máxima velocidad para que no le cerraran la puerta de la escuela

**AMU POV **

_Corrí hasta el salón de clases pero cuando llegue el profesor todavía no entraba un día de suerte para mí porque no quería llegar tarde el primer día de clases._

_Cundo puse mis cosas en la banca que decía mi nombre una chica con pelo rubio y ondulado se puso enfrente de mi _

-Buenos días tú debes ser Hinamori Amu ¿verdad?

- si lo soy pero… ¿quién eres tú?

-Rima mi nombre es Rima ¿acaso ya no me recuerdas?

-¿Rima? Rima Rima a Rima ya me acorde íbamos juntas en la primaria ¿verdad?

- si éramos mejores amigas, que bueno que me recordaste – dijo Rima con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- si cuanto tiempo sin vernos – dije yo también con una sonrisa

_En ese momento entro el profesor al salón por lo cual todos tuvimos que tomar asiento _

-Buenos días alumnos para empezar este día vamos a hacer la repartición de los lugares. Van a ir pasando de uno por una y van a tomar una ficha en esa ficha esta el numero del lugar en dé se sentaran durante todo el bimestre pasaran por orden de lista

-a finalmente me toco-dije aliviada

-Amu ¿Qué numero te toco?

-19 ¿y a ti?

-29 eso significa que estaré a un lado tuyo – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Pasaron unos minutos en cuanto yo acomode mi pupitre un chico rubio se puso frente mío

-Buenos días mi nombre es Tadase un gusto conocerte – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días – dije un poco sonrojada

-parece que eres tímida- dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro que no – dije volteando a ver hacia otro lado - ¿Por qué lo crees?

-porque te sonrojas fácilmente – dijo contento

-no es verdad - dije un poco molesta

-lo siento creo que ocasione que te enojaras

-no te preocupes estoy bien – dije forzando una sonrisa

– por cierto mi nombre es Hinamori Amu un gusto conocerte – dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-jaja bueno espero que podamos ser buenos amigos – dijo con la cara un poco sonrojada

-claro por cierto ¿qué numero de asiento te toco?

- 18 ¿y a ti ¿

- 19… eso significa que estarás delante de mí – dije muy contenta

- sí, que coincidencia

Todo iba genial era mi primer día como estudiante de preparatoria y ya tenía dos amigos y mis shugo shara se encontraban en casa jugando con Ami.

-oigan tortolitos – dijo Rima con una sonrisa burlona

-¿QU..QUE?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y con la cara sonrojada

-nos acabamos de conocer – dije yo con la cara regresando a su color normal

-E..es verdad – dijo tardase con la cara todavía sonrojada

-Tadase tu no me puedes mentir – dijo Rima son borrar aquella sonrisa burlona

-Bu-bueno – dijo Tadase con la cara volteando asía otro lado

_Volta a ver a Rima y a Tadase porque estaba muy confundida _

-vamos Tadase ¿Por qué no le cuentas de una vez la verdad? – dijo Rima con la cara seria

- hum ¿Qué verdad?- dije todavía más confundida

-Amu ¿podrías esperarme en el pasillo después de clases? – dijo Tadase con la cara sonrojada al máximo

-De acuerdo – dije yo

-Bien…. Entonces nos vemos después – dijo con la cara regresando a su color normal

_Las clases pasaron rápido debido a que era el primer día de clases y no había temas por ver. Pero también se acercaba la hora de salida y estaba cada vez más nerviosa ¿Qué es lo que me quería decir Tadase? Si apenas me conocía, puede que me conozca desde antes, pero, como._

_En ese momento se escucho el timbre de salida y me dirigí al pasillo y cuando llegue Tadase ya se encontraba cercas de mí y en su mano derecha traía una rosa la cual me dio con la cara demasiado sonrojada._

_-_Ho….hola – dijo él un poco nervioso

-Hola Tadase ¿de qué querías hablar?

-B-bueno la verdad es que - te conozco desde que éramos muy pequeños y lo mas seguro es que no te acuerdes de mi.

-Lo siento la verdad es que cuando era péquela tuve un accidente y perdí fragmentos de mis recuerdos - dije yo

-Si conozco lo que paso, pero desde que somos pequeños quiero decirte algo – dijo el

-¿Qué me quieres decir? – dije yo

-Amu la verdad es que tú me…. –hizo una pausa al final

-¿yo qué? – sentía un palpito muy fuerte en mi corazón

- TU ME GUSTAS – dijo él con la cara demasiado roja y con mucha vergüenza de haberlo dicho

-EHHH…. ¿No te estarás equivocando de persona? – dije muy sorprendida y confundida ¿cómo es que yo le gusto?

-Claro que no, tú me gustas desde que éramos pequeños y sé que no me recuerdas debido al accidente de aquel entonces pero luchare para ganarme tu corazón – dijo Tadase muy confiado.

_En cuanto termino de decirlo salió corriendo y yo tarde en reaccionar pero mi cara estaba toda roja _

_Después de un rato agarre mis cosas y Salí de la escuela, camine por unos minutos porque seguía confundida acerca de los sentimientos de Tadase. Camine hasta un jardín el cual estaba cerca de mi casa parra al final sentarme en una banca, pero cuando mire para el frente vi una silueta pero nunca pensé que esa persona seria _

_Mi otro yo._

_**FINAL DEL CAPITULO 1 **_

_**E**_**ste fue el primer capítulo de mi fanfiction tengo que dar crédito a una amiga que se llama Nicol ya que ella es la que me daba ideas para escribirlo recuerden si les gusto dejen un review para continuarlo n_n **


	2. Chapter 2

**konichiwa minna ya les traje el capítulo 2 de mi fanfiction disfrútenlo. Lo mas probable es que los momentos Amuto los escriba a partir de este capítulo espero y se emocionen así como a mí me emociona escribirlo antes de que se olvide si quieren que allá lemon dejen un review y sugerencias de que quieren que escriba el siguiente capitulo**

**CAPITULO 2 **

**MI OTRO YO **

_Amu estaba muy sorprendida por lo que dijo Tadase lo único que podía pensar eran aquellas palabras las cuales por más que lo intentaba no salían de su mente._

_Pasaron unos minutos y una chica se acerca a Amu, la chica tenía la cara cubierta por su pelo y se podía ver que estaba llorando o por lo menos estaba triste._

**AMU POV **

-¿t-te encuentras bien? – dije un poco sorprendida

-S-i estoy bien ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- dijo la chica con una voz muy débil

-Cla-ro- dije haciendo un espacio para que ella se pudiera sentar

-Gracias eres muy amable – dijo ella sollozando

-No es por ser entrometida o algo así pero ¿te ocurre algo? Pareces triste – dije porque parecía que ella no tenia con quien hablar

- La verdad es que odio mi vida, mis padres tratan de manejarme a su antojo, como me gustaría – cambiar de personalidad – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Te comprendo yo siento lo mismo – dije sin pensarlo pero podría ser verdad también me gustaría cambiar de vida al menos una vez para que alguien que pueda comprender por lo que estoy pasando

_Cuando termine de decir lo que pensaba ella se seco sus lagrimas. Levanto la cabeza y nos volteamos a ver al mismo tiempo, cuando nos miramos fijamente al mismo tiempo dijimos _

-¿Eres mi otro yo? – dijimos al mismo tiempo muy sorprendidas

_No podía creer lo que estaba viendo aquella chica era idéntica a mí, avía cosas que eran diferente como el peinado y la forma de vestir pero en todo lo demás éramos totalmente iguales _

-No lo puedo creer- dijo la chica saltando de alegría

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer – dije muy sorprendida

-De seguro el destino nos hizo un favor cuando nos encontramos- dijo la chica ya no con llanto si no con una gran alegría

-¿un favor? - dije yo (con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza XD)

-si a por cierto mi nombre es Mei un gusto conocerte

-¿Mei? Espera ¿no eres tú la princesa de Tokio? Perdón ¿Usted? – dije yo tímida porque nunca pensé que esa chicha seria de la realeza

-Descuida no me hables de usted háblame de tu – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-De acuerdo pero explícame ¿a qué te refieres con que el destino nos ha hecho un favor al encontrarnos? Porque no logro entender – dije yo

-Es lógico tu y yo queremos cambiar de vidas porque no soportamos las que tenemos lo único que tenemos que hacer es cambiar de vidas tu y yo – dijo ella muy convencida

-¿cambiar de vidas? Pero ¿Cómo? – dije confundida aunque en realidad me gustaba la idea

- se que apenas nos acabamos de conocer pero esto de seguro funcionara y además podemos llegar a ser buenas amigas ¿te parece? – dijo tratando de convencerme

- me gusta la idea pero no sabemos cómo nos comportamos tendríamos que practicar mucho para que no se sospeche que somos otras personas – dije

-No te preocupes por ello yo te diré como soy y tú me dirás como eres después de un tiempo cuando ya lo tengamos dominado la personalidad de la otra cambiaremos de casas y es ahí cuando nuestra nueva vida empieza ¿si? – dijo con mucha seriedad como si enserio quiere cambiar de vida

-Está bien – dije con una sonrisa porque la verdad estaba entusiasmada para saber cómo era su vida y para que ella viera como es que vivo yo y saber cuál de las dos vidas es peor

- de acuerdo nos vemos en tu casa mañana a esta hora dame tu dirección – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿en mi casa? Pero tengo una hermana menor y ella te admira si vas de seguro te meterás en un lio – dije tratando de negarlo

- no te preocupes se disfrazarme perfectamente así que no hay problema dame tu dirección – dijo con una sonrisa y sacando una libreta de su bolsa.

-Está bien – dije

_Al día siguiente Mei fue a mi casa y por suerte mi familia no la reconoció debo admitir que se disfraza muy bien, estuvimos platicando de nuestra vida toda la tarde y fue así durante dos semanas al pareces ya dominábamos la personalidad de la otra el ultimo día de la segunda semana Mei me dijo que era hora de cambiar de vidas a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza me vestí como ella y ella se vistió como yo _

-Recuerda eres una princesa un poco malcriada pero no importa si también eres amable no importa que a veces dejes salir un poco tu personalidad eso sería más emocionante para ti, también en unos minutos pasara por ti mi chofer él se llama kukai el es el único que conoce nuestro plan por lo tanto puedes hablar con normalidad cuando te lleve incluso pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si entiendo también recuerda que eres una chica tímida cuando estás sola pero si estas fuera no dejas que alguien más vea tus verdaderos sentimientos y muchos creen que eres un poco rebelde solo tus amigos conocen tu personalidad y un chico llamado Tadase se declaro hace dos semanas y dijo que aria lo posible para enamorarme así que haz lo que puedas pero no te enamores de él ¿Entendido?

-¿Tadase? ¿Quién es Tadase? – dijo ella con un tono confundido

-Es un chico rubio y sus ojos son como un color rosa bajo, dice que me conoce desde pequeña pero debido a un accidente que tuve no puedo recordarlo – dijo con un tono medio decaído

- Esta bien Amu no te preocupes – dijo con el pulgar arriba y con una sonrisa

_En cuanto terminamos de platicar llego el chofer de Mei por lo que tuve que irme pero por supuesto lleve a mis sharas conmigo en una péquela bolsa que Mei me había dado. Durante todo el recorrido hacia el palacio kukai me pregunto algo de acerca cuánto duraría este intercambio pero en ese momento recordé que Mei no me dijo un tiempo para saber cuándo es que terminaría, por suerte tenía mi celular el cual solo podía utilizar con Mei. Mande un mensaje de texto preguntando que cuando terminaría todo esto ella respondió que dentro de tres meses _

**FINAL DEL AMU POV **

**MEI POV **

_Por fin se cumplía mi sueño de alejarme de la realeza por un tiempo pero también me sentía culpable por meter a Amu en esto, no quería casarme tan pronto es que escuche un día a mis padres hablar en el despacho diciendo que me comprometerían con el príncipe Ikuto y los padres de él también estaban de acuerdo con eso, la noticia se suponen que me la dirían el miércoles pero este detalle nunca se lo conté a Amu espero y me pueda perdonar, la boda es probablemente en tres meses lo siento Amu a cambio de este sacrificio que haces por mi te daré algo al final del intercambio_

_Debido a que cuando te enteres de esa noticia querrás contactarme y decir que el intercambio acabara por eso el celular que nos contacta lo romperé (mei agarro el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa y lo lanzo de el balcón)_

**FINAL DEL MEI POV **

**AMU POV **

_Después de unos minutos llegamos al palacio de Tokio debo admitir que estaba muy emocionada por conocer a los que serán mis padres por tres meses y a la que será mi hermana _

Bien venida a casa princesa Mei - dijeron todos los sirvientes formados en fila para que yo pudiera pasar.

_Hice lo que Mei me dijo, no podía saludar los sirvientes, en cuanto terminaran de dar la bienvenida tenía que subir con los reyes para que se mantuvieran atentos a mi regreso _

_Debido a que los reyes no me llamaban fui directamente a la habitación la cual seria mía por tres meses pero cuando entre parecía un mundo diferente su habitación parecía del tamaño completo de mi casa la cama era muy cómoda y tenía una televisión demasiado grande pero el ropero está lleno de vestidos y ropa que a mí no suele llamarme la atención entonces vi que en la mesa de noche avía una casa de muñecas la cual tenía una nota _

_Hola Amu soy Mei me di cuenta de la existencia de tus shugo sharas pero como al principio no sabía que eran tuve que preguntarle a kukai el también tiene uno así que prepare esta casita de muñecas que yo tenía de pequeña para que las tres se acomoden saludos Mei _(Mei en esta historia puede ver a los sharas)

_Después de que termine de leer la carta mis sharas salieron del bolso en donde estaban._

-A hermosa casa – dijo ran agitando los pompones con alegría

- es verdad desu – dijo su

-Amu ¿podemos dormir en ella? – dijo Miki con ojos de insistencia

-yo creo que si, Mei dice en la carta que la puso para ustedes así que creo que está bien – dije con un sonrisa en mi rostro

.ARIGATO AMU – dijeron las tres sharas metiéndose a toda prisa para elegir una habitación

"Toc-Toc" – se escucho que alguno de los sirvientes tocaba la puerta

-adelante – dije

-princesa Mei su padre y su madre desean verla en el despacho – dijo la sirvienta

-Gracias por el aviso – dije normal mente

-Es mi trabajo princesa con permiso – dijo retirándose para al final cerrar la puerta

_Baje hacia el despacho y toque dos veces la puerta a lo que la reina me dijo que pasara se escuchaba muy feliz y el rey también pero por lo que Mei me avía contado era difícil que su padre estuviera satisfecho con algo _

-¿me llamaban? – dije lo más educada posible

-así es princesa – dijo la reina acercándose a mí y poniéndome en una silla

_-Mei sabes que tú hermana ya no quiere su puesto como heredera al trono y se mudo a otro país por su cuenta – dijo el rey un poco serio _

_-si lo sé padre –dije _

_-Mei teníamos planeado que tu hermana se casara con un príncipe pero debido a que ella no lo a acepto tu serás quien se va a casar – dijo el rey _

_-¿yo? Pero no quiero – dije _

_-en este caso no importa lo que pienses, si tu madre y yo tenemos un accidente y llegamos a morir necesitamos a los herederos al trono y las reglas dicen claramente que si la princesa no está casada no puede ser la reina por lo tanto no tienes opción – dijo el rey pero se veía que estaña feliz después de que dijo eso _

- pero ni siquiera conozco a la persona con la que me voy a casar-proteste

-no te preocupes princesa su nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi sus padres son buenos amigos nuestros y al pareces ikuto es un muchacho muy amable con las personas – dijo la reina muy contenta

- por lo menos me gustaría conocerlo en persona y saber cómo es en personalidad antes se la boda – dije sin ninguna otra opción pero en realidad estaba muy furiosa con Mei ¿cómo es que no me avía dicho nada acerca de esto?

-lamentamos no haberte dicho nada al respecto acerca de esto de seguro la noticia fue de golpe – dijo la reina ofreciendo una disculpa

-está bien madre no te preocupes por eso – dije

-El príncipe llegara hoy en la noche pero vendrá el solo,el ya sabe acerca del matrimonio y lo acepto recuerda estas comprometida no agás nada que llegue a molestarlo, la boda será en tres meses y no importa lo que pienses no te puedes oponer a ello

-Entiendo padre- dije desilusionada

-alístate tenemos que recoger a Ikuto al aeropuerto - dijo mi padre con mucha seriedad

_Después de pensarlo la noticia no se sabía hasta hoy eso quería decir que Mei no sabía nada el respecto eso me calmaba pero tenía que llamarla para decirle que esto del intercambio tenía que acabar yo no podía casarme con el príncipe porque en realidad yo no soy la princesa _

**FINAL DEL AMU POV **

**NORMAL POV **

Amu se arreglo a toda velocidad para que los reyes no la esperaran tanto tiempo cuando termino bajo asía la puerta donde kukai la estaba esperando para abrirle la puerta, los reyes ya estaban dentro del coche.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto el avión todavía no aterrizaba. Muchos chicos se quedaban viendo a Amu pero los guardaespaldas no dejaban que nadie se acercara.

**IKUTO POV **

Hola mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiomi tengo 19 años actualmente soy un príncipe mi prometida es Sakura Mei de 17 años mido 1.84 cm mi cabello es de color azul y mis ojos un color zafiro, voy camino a Tokio porque dentro de tres meses será mi boda con la princesa, acepte debido a que mis padres me obligaron.

_Por favor abrochen sus cinturones el avión descenderá pronto _

Cundo estaba bajando del avión vi a una chica peli rosa con ojos color ámbar sin duda era muy linda y en ese momento supe que era la princesa Mei debido a su vestuario pero no me importaba lo linda que se viera por los rumores dicen que es una chica muy malcriada y los sentimientos de los demás para ella no eran importantes.

En ese momento cuando entre me encontré con los reyes de Japón pero en lo que recogía mi maleta la princesa se fue junto con sus guardaespaldas la verdad no me importo mucho pero se supone que esa noche nos presentarían

-Buenas noches rey y reina de Japón yo soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi un gusto conocerlos-dije haciendo una reverencia

-El gusto es nuestro – dijeron ambos también haciendo una péquela reverencia

_En ese momento estaba llegando la princesa Mei parecía que tenía que hacer algo importante porque llego corriendo _

_-per – don por lleg-ar ta-rde – dijo tratando de agarrar aire porque parecía que estaba en una carrera _

-Mei ¿donde es que estabas? – dijo el rey muy molesto

-lo siento padre – dijo ella poniéndose en una postura derecha – pero tenía que hacer algo – dijo seria

- se puede saber que es más importante que….

_En ese momento un pequeño llego gritando el nombre de la princesa y junto a él venía creo que su madre. En ese momento el niño llego y se paro en frente de la princesa a lo que ella se agacho a su altura _

-princesa muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mi mamá – dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro

- no es nada – sonrió ella – estabas asustado ¿verdad? – dijo ella acariciando la cabeza de el niño

- sí, pero gracias a usted ahora estoy feliz adiós princesa – dijo aquel niño haciendo una reverencia y yéndose

-Mei ¿le ayudaste? – dijeron los reyes muy sorprendidos

-si él estaba llorando porque no encontraba a su mamá y no quería dejarlo solo asi que lo ayude a buscarlo y qué bueno que lo hice, la madre también estaba asustado- dijo ella

-pero Mei tu nunca... has querido ayudar a alguien – dijeron los reyes

_En ese momento sentí como mi corazón latía muy fuerte y mi cara estaba sonrojada _

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado – dijo la reina

-si es verdad bueno Mei el es ikuto tsukiyomi el príncipe con el que te casaras – dijo el rey

Ella se acerco a mí y se presento

-un gusto conocerte yo soy … Sakura Mei – dijo ella pero haciendo una pausa cuando iba a decir su nombre

-un gusto conocerte Mei yo soy Ikuto – dije haciendo una reverencia – parece que a la princesa se le olvido su nombre – dije, ella se veía del tipo que si le gustan las bromas

-¿EHHH? Dijo alejándose y con la cara roja

- cla-claro que no se me olvido es solo quee

-hm eres divertida – dije sonriendo

-si como tu digas – dijo volteando asía otro lado

-Bueno como sea platicaremos acerca de su boda en el palacio así que será mejor que nos vallamos

- si está bien – dije

_Afuera avía dos autos la princesa y yo nos fuimos en uno y los reyes en otro Mei se fue en el asiento de adelante y yo en el de atrás _

-ikuto-nya

-yoru ¿Qué pasa?

-detecto la presencia de tres sharas-nya

-de seguro la princesa debe tener – dije con calma

-pero son tres y sabes que las princesas no pueden tener sharas solo los príncipes-nya

-además he estado investigando y la única persona que puede tener tres shugo sharas un una chica llamada Amu-nya y ella tiene 17 años y es una chica normal-nya

-de hecho es una chica muy parecida a la princesa Mei-nya

_Yoru entrego una foto de la chica llamada Amu y es verdad se parecía demasiado a la princesa pero el peinado y la forma de vestir las diferenciaba_

_En ese momento la princesa volteo y vio que estaba ablando con alguien _

-ikuto ¿tú tienes un shugo shara?- dijo ella muy sorprendida

-como me puedes ver-nya

-es que yo tengo tres shugo sharas – dijo ella sacando de su bolsa a las tres

-Hola mi nombre es Miki

-Hola mi nombre es ran

-Hola mi nombre es su

-No lo puedo creer-nya

_Eso no podía ser según yoru solo una tal Amu podía tener tres shugo sharas _

_En ese momento solo se me ocurrió una cosa la princesa Mei no era ella_

_Cuando bajamos del coche le pregunte _

-tu no eres la princesa ¿verdad?

**FINAL DEL CAPITULO 2 **

**Espero y les haya gustado hubo un momento en que las ideas se me fueron y no supe que ponerle y lo que le escribí ojala y encaje bien no olviden dejar un review si quieren que continúe y si quieren dejen también que es lo que más o menos quieren que pase en el siguiente capitulo n_n **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola n_n perdón por tardarme en subir este capítulo es que tuve un bloqueo artístico (así dice mi hermana) y no se me ocurrían ideas o de que se podía tratar este capítulo (creo que este capítulo no quedo bien T_T) si no les gusta díganme para mejorarlo en el siguiente capítulo no se olviden de dejar reviews acerca de sus opiniones **

**Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a su creadora peach-pit**

**CAPITULO 3 **

**DESCUBIERTA PARTE 1**

Amu e Ikuto bajaron del auto, el chofer se encargo de las maletas y las coloco en la entrada para que alguno de los sirvientes la llevara a la habitación que le seria asignada

**AMU POV **

En cuanto bajamos del coche kukai (recuerden que él es el chofer) me miro, parece que trato decir que no tenía que comentar acerca de mi sharas y al parecer tenía razón porque unos segundos después de que el príncipe saliera del auto me pregunta algo que de seguro no tenia escapatoria y de seguro se daría cuenta de la verdad

-tú no eres la princesa ¿verdad? – dijo él con un tono muy serio y mirándome fijamente

-¿hum? Por supuesto que lo soy –dije un poco nerviosa – ¿por qué dices que no lo soy?-le pregunte mientras mi cara estaba mirando asía otro lado

-tienes tres sharas ¿no es cierto? –dijo el

- si ¿y eso que tiene que ver?-dije volteándolo a ver

-ninguna princesa puede tener tres shugo charas, solo los príncipes –dijo el

-para mi es normal, nunca antes una princesa avía tomado el cargo de reina por esa razón debe ser raro para usted pero tanto príncipes como las princesas pueden tener shugo sharas-dije el dialogo que Mei me avía obligado a aprenderme pensé que no sería de utilidad pero al parecer si. (Se refiere a que nunca antes una mujer avía sido la heredera al trono y que ella sería la primera mujer en serlo)

-Ikuto ella tiene razón-nya –dijo el shugo shara que al parecer se llama Yoru

Parece que por esta vez me salve pero creo que el príncipe sigue con la duda de si es verdad o no tendré que ser más cuidadosa cuando el este cerca

**FINAL DEL AMU POV **

**IKUTO POV **

Al parecer lo que avía dicho aquella chica tenía sentido incluso yoru dijo que tenía razón, pero avía algo que me asía dudar no creía que esa chica fuera la princesa.

-¿algo le causo gracia?-pregunto ella

-nada –dije yo

En ese momento uno de los sirvientes salió y se acerco a mí

-joven príncipe, los reyes desean verle, la princesa entrara después que usted allá salido – dijo aquel sirviente

-si gracias por el aviso-dije yo

-es mi trabajo joven príncipe a también se me pidió informarle que su habitación es la que está a un lado de la princesa Mei, la mucama llevara su equipaje y la princesa se encargara de llevarlo a su habitación – dijo el sirviente

-¿hm? ¿Yo?-dijo ella un poco desconcertada

-así es princesa dijo su padre que llevara al príncipe a su alcoba después de hablar con los reyes y también dijo que no dijera algo contraproducente –dijo el sirviente con la cara desafiante hacia la princesa

-parece que no tengo otra opción-dijo ella

-con su permiso –dijo el sirviente retirándose

-qué triste, mi futura esposa no quiere acompañarme-dije con una sonrisa burlona y abrazándola por detrás

-¿q-que-QUE ESTA ACIENDO?-dijo ella gritando y con la cara sonrojada

-valla ¿tanto te gusto como para sonrojarte así?-dije con una sonrisa

-ni que usted tuviera tanta suerte-dijo ella cruzando los brazos

-me gustaría que me hables de tu –dije –bueno tengo que ir con los reyes con su permiso princesa –dije entrando al palacio y un sirvientes me llevo directo con los reyes.

Toc toc-toque la puerta del despacho

-adelante Ikuto pasa-dijo el rey

-con su permiso-dije entrando

-por favor toma asiento-dijo el

-estoy bien así gracias –dije

-Ikuto queremos hablar acerca del comportamiento de la princesa pero puede que te contemos cosas que no te interesen así que por favor tú pregúntanos y te contestaremos –dijo la reina

-entendido-dije pensando es hora de desenmascararla

-bien Ikuto puedes empezar a preguntar –dijo el rey

-¿Cómo se comporta cuando ustedes están presentes?-pregunte así podría saberlo mejor

-normalmente nos ignora, si le pedimos algo también, suele ser grosera con las personas que les presentamos no es muy diferente si esta sola y la verdad es que ella de pequeña solía ser muy amable completamente diferente de cómo es ahora pero desde aquel accidente él en rio todo cambio algunos de los sirvientes dicen que ella no es la princesa porque junto con ella estaba una niña muy parecida y dicen que pudimos confundirlas y llevarnos a la niña equivocada y que la verdadera princesa lleve una vida normal puede ser verdad pero no se debe de saber a el país que su princesa no es la real –dijo él un poco desilusionado

-entonces ¿ella no es en verdad la princesa?-pregunte

-por supuesto que lo es, cuando ocurrió el accidente el doctor nos dijo que tuvo un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza lo único que cambiaria seria su comportamiento debido a que la parte que se golpeo ocasiono que su memoria no reaccionara amablemente como antes – dijo la reina muy feliz

-comprendo pero ¿Qué le paso a la otra chica?-pregunte un poco nervioso

-nosotros no supimos acerca de esa chica, de seguro uno de los sirvientes te lo puede contar-dijo el rey

-si gustas, mañana te podemos mandar al sirviente que nos conto acerca de esa chica –dijo la reina

-si, por favor-dije

-también lo que nos sorprendió demasiado es que ella aceptara el matrimonio, estábamos seguros de que lo negaría y abandonaría el palacio de enseguida

-¿ella acepto enseguida?-pregunto el

-se opuso unas dos veces pero después de eso no dijo nada para evitarlo-dijo la reina

-¿te gustaría preguntar algo más?-dijo el rey

-no por el momento, debido a que no la conozco bien no tengo muchas preguntas-dije

-de acuerdo dile a Mei que pase por favor-dijo el rey

-por supuesto, con su permiso-dije haciendo una reverencia

_Cuando Salí para decirle a la princesa que los reyes le hablaban vi como platicaba con el chofer tan tranquilamente parecían amigos muy cercanos _

**FINAL DEL IKUTO POV **

**AMU POV **

**-**creo que me salve esta vez-dije soltando un suspiro 

-Amu tienes que tener cuidado, el príncipe casi se entera de la verdad-dijo kukai

-pero pudiste haberlo dicho antes –dije volteándolo a ver

-lo siento, lo siento – dijo él con una sonrisa

-por cierto desde que nos vimos no hemos platicado mucho-dije

-ahora que lo pienso es verdad-dijo

-bien ¿te importa si te hago algunas preguntas para conocerte mejor?-pregunte

-adelante y yo haré algunas también-dijo el

-bien, humm… ¿Qué haces en tus tiempos libres?-pregunte

-me gusta practicar todo tipo de deportes y tú ¿qué hacías en tus tiempos libres?

-debido a que no soy buena en los estudios casi no tenia tiempos libres debido a tantos trabajos de clases y tareas –dije

_Así estuvimos un buen rato preguntándonos acerca de nuestros gustos, en realidad ciento que podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos, nos divertimos mientras hablábamos, en cuestión de segundos ya nos teníamos la suficiente confianza como para abrazarnos bueno en realidad el me abrazaba a mi pero lamentablemente Ikuto llego en ese momento._

**FINAL DEL AMU POV**

**IKUTO POV**

-valla parece que mi prometida trata de engañarme aunque es la primera vez que nos conocemos-dije porque tenía ganas de hacerla una broma

-¿haa? solo somos amigos –dijo ella muy seria

-lo sé-dije serio-por cierto los reyes decena hablar contigo

-si gracias por el aviso, kukai nos vemos después-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro

_En ese momento la princesa entro al palacio para hablar con sus padres, pero me pregunte como es que ella se puede llevar tan bien con alguien en cuestión de minutos y yo que seré su esposo no creo que pueda tener tanta confianza con ella además soy dos 3 años mayor por mi familia tengo que saber cómo caerle bien por lo mínimo _

-oye-dije mirando al chofer

-¿en qué puedo servirle joven príncipe?-dijo él con educación

-no me hables tan formal si puedes hablar bien con la princesa seamos amigos ya que pronto yo seré tu jefe-dije mirándolo con odio

-está bien como usted quiera-dijo el también mirándome con odio

-me retiro si la princesa viene dile que estoy adentro-dije

-está bien-dijo el

_En ese momento entre al palacio y yo estaba afuera del despacho esperando a que la princesa saliera ya que supuestamente ella me llevaría a mi habitación _

-Ikuto ¿Por qué miraste con tanto odio al chofer?-nya-me pregunto yoru

-simplemente no puedo creer que él un chofer se lleve tan bien con la princesa-dije

-Ikuto ¿no me digas que estas celoso?-nya

-cl-claro que no además apenas nos acabamos de conocer solo estoy un poco cansado por el viaje-dije

_La verdad es que yo una parte acerca de la historia de la princesa_

_Cuando yo tenía 10 años mi familia quiso ir a un viaje, era un rio que se encontraba en Japón y un día estaba aburrido y estaba caminando por ahí, me encontré con una peli rosa recuerdo perfectamente su nombre Hinamori Amu ella fue la primera persona de que me enamore y hasta la fecha mi amor por ella ha crecido, también recuerdo que había otra peli rosa y su nombre era Mei pero era fácil diferenciarlas una era muy amable y la otra muy mal educada (mei es la mal educada y amu la amble) un día las dos salieron corriendo del hotel directo al rio pero era de noche y llovió demasiado fuerte tanto que ni siquiera se podía ver por la ventana después de un rato decidí seguirlas porque me preocupaba lo que le podía pasar a Amu. Cuando llegue al rio me di cuenta de que los reyes estaban ahí llorando al principio no sabía por qué y me di cuenta de que a la única que tenían en brazos era el cuerpo de la princesa y no tenían rastro del de Amu _

**-**bueno mañana sabré la verdad-dije

-cierto- nya, Ikuto ¿Quién es sirviente que conoce la historia de Amu? Nya

-no lo de-dije

**FINAL DE IKUTO POV **

**AMU POV **

**-**¿de que desean hablar? –pregunte nerviosa

-Mei nos ahorraste mucho trabajo aceptando el matrimonio sin negarte tanto, pero tu comportamiento es lo que nos preocupa, así que por favor no seas mal educada con el-dijo el rey

-¿Por qué seria mal educada? El no me ha hecho nada como para tratarlo mal-dije seriamente

-Bueno es raro que pienses así, normal mente a todos los chicos que te presentamos los maltratas hasta que llega el punto donde ellos abandonan el palacio-dijo la reina muy sorprendida

-bueno gracias a alguien mi comportamiento ha mejorado-dije

-esa persona ¿es Amu, la chica que conociste en el parque?-pregunto la reina

-si-dije

-entonces estoy muy agradecida con esa chica-dijo el rey

-me gustaría conocerla algún día-dijo la reina-por favor invítala a tu boda-dijo muy feliz

-si la invitare-dije con una sonrisa

-bueno eso era todo puedes retirarte-dijo el rey

-sí, con su permiso, hice una péquela reverencia y me Salí del despacho

_Cuando Salí del despacho vi que Ikuto estaba recargado en una pared yo solo le pase por un lado y dijo _

-serias tan amable de llevarme a mi habitación?-pregunto el parecía muy cansado

-cierto se me olvidaba sígueme-dije con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro

_Caminamos hasta el segundo piso y lleve a Ikuto a su habitación no nos dirigimos la palabra tampoco nos volteamos a ver lo único que le dije fue que su sirviente personal seria Nagihiko _

**FINAL DEL AMU POV **

**IKUTO POV **

_Era imposible de que ella fuera la princesa además por lo que me contaron los reyes también puede que las princesas se hallan confundido espero y con la ayuda de nagihiko todo sea más fácil de resolver _

**FINAL DE IKUTO POV **

**Hola este fue mi cap numero 3 puedo que estén muy confundidos (a) pero en el siguiente cap todo va a empezar a tener sentido a por cierto le doy gracias a las personas que me apoyan para seguir escribiendo este fic las cuales son **lolita gotica, ruthy-chan, Airi y **arigato y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo si quieren dar una idea son aceptadas **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola minna ya por fin termine el capitulo 4 después de varias noches de desvelo para escribir pero no se me ocurría nada hasta que mi hermana mee dijo una sola palabra y con eso me inspire. Si la escritora del fic ¿Enamorarse? Eso está prohibido está leyendo mi historia me gustaría decirle:**

**PORFAVOOOOR SUBE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ME ENAMORE DE SU HISTORIA HATA LLORE DE TAN LINDO QUE ESTA por favor sube el siguiente TTnTT**

**Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a su creadora peach-pit**

**CAPITULO 4 **

**DESCUBIERTA PARTE 2 **

**NORMAL POV **

_La noche transcurría tranquilamente, Ikuto olvido el tema de la princesa para poder dormir _

_A la mañana siguiente Amu se encontraba vistiéndose pero dos minutos después se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta _

**FINAL DEL NORMAL POV **

**AMU POV **

"Toc, toc" – se escucho la puerta

-adelante-dije

-buenos días princesa-dijo una chica de pelo naranja y con dos coletas

-buenos días-dije-¿Quién eres tú?

-mi nombre es Yaya a partir de hoy seré su sirvienta personal-dijo emocionada u con una gran sonrisa

-¿sirvienta personal?-pregunte confundida

-así es princesa todo lo que necesite pídamelo a mí-dijo con el pulgar arriba

-está bien-dije con una sonrisa-¿Qué edad tienes? 

-17-dijo ella

-are tienes la misma edad que yo-dije sorprendida

-así es los reyes me comentaron que si usted tenia a una persona de su misma edad no se sentiría tan sola-dijo con una sonrisa muy grande

-que bien pero no me hables de usted háblame de tu porque de seguro te pusieron como mi amiga y no como sirvienta-dije sonriendo

-PRINCESA-dijo ella abrazándome de repente y con algunas lágrimas en el rostro

-valla veo que entras en confianza muy rápido-dije sin borrar la sonrisa y la abrase después

-lo siento es que debido a mis padres nunca pude ir a la escuela y nunca he tenido una amiga-dijo un poco desanimada

-pues ahora la tienes también me encargare de que conozcas a un buen amigo mío de seguro se llevaran bien-dije

-¿enserio?-dijo con los ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa

-Hai-dije

-arigato Mei-chan-dijo y volvió a abrazarme

_En ese momento se escucho que alguien estaba llamando a Yaya por lo que tuvimos que despedirnos y salir corriendo ella es una chica muy divertida será bien tenerla como amiga _

**FINAL DELAMU POV **

**IKUTO POV **

_Me desperté muy temprano debido a que no me he acostumbrado al horario de Tokio. Decidí sentarme en el sillón y leer un poco en lo que amanecía, el asunto de la princesa seguía en mi cabeza la única solución era el sirviente pero el vendría dentro de 3 horas __**(N/A Ikuto se despertó a las 6 a.m) **_

Pasaron 3 horas

Toc, toc-se escucho la puerta

-adelante-dije

-Buenos días joven príncipe mi nombre es Nagihiko a partir de hoy seré su sirviente personal-dijo un joven de pelo largo y de color morado

-Buenos días mi nombre es Ikuto tsukiomi un gusto conocerte-dije haciendo una reverencia-¿tú eres el sirviente que mandaron los reyes?

-así es joven príncipe-dijo el

-no me hables con tanta educación háblame como si fuera uno de tus tantos amigos-dije porque la verdad a mí me gusta hacerme amigo de los sirvientes

-está bien-dijo el sonriendo

-¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunte solo para conocerlo mejor

-17-dijo el

-¿17? Tienes la misma edad que la princesa-dije

-así es los reyes dicen que si hay sirvientes de su misma edad ella se sentiría mas en confianza-dijo el

-hm-de mi boca salió el sonido que suelo hacer muy diario-¿desde cuándo conoces a la princesa?

-somos amigos de la infancia así que los reyes me

-esa es su historia en cambio yo si conozco la verdad dejaron trabajar aquí-dijo el (N/A: ambos están sentados en el sofá de la habitación)

- los reyes me contaron que la princesa Mei sufrió un accidente hace mucho tiempo y por eso su comportamiento no es el mismo-dije

-esa es su historia en cambio yo conozco la verdad-dijo el

-me gustaría que me cuentes esa historia-dije

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto el algo confundido

-tengo la ligera sospecha de que la princesa no es Mei

-¿Por qué crees eso?-pregunto el parecía muy interesado en ese tema

-los reyes me dijeron que la princesa era muy mal educada y que no importaba lo mucho que la regañaran nunca seria amable y tengo entendido que si una persona sufrió un golpe en la cabeza no podía volver a ser lo de antes y ayer en la noche cuando se estaba presentando tardo en decir su nombre-dije

-eso es raro Mei nunca antes se avía presentado y mucho menos es amable

-los reyes dicen que tú conoces la historia del accidente me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad ¿Quién es en verdad la princesa?-pregunte

-no tengo otra opción más que contarle, la verdadera princesa no es Sakura Mei la verdadera princesa es una chica llamada Hinamori Amu-dijo el

-Hina-mori Amu-dije sorprendido no podía creer que la persona de la cual me enamore seria la verdadera princesa-pero ¿Qué paso porque todo el mundo cree que la princesa es Mei?-pregunte

-le contare todo desde el inicio.

La princesa Amu y la chica Mei se conocieron de pequeñas en un lugar muy cerca del rio de Japón ambas decían que no soportaban sus vidas así que decidieron cambiar papeles Mei seria la princesa y Amu la chica normal debido a que soy amigo de la princesa sabe que soy experto en la hipnosis entonces tuve que hacer creer a los reyes y sirvientes que el nombre de la princesa era Mei y no Amu no me costó trabajo debido a que la princesa todavía no era presentada al país.

Ellas decidieron sumergirse en el rio para que los reyes sacaran el cuerpo de Mei como la princesa y Amu la chica normal todo estaba bien pero cuando ambas se acercaron al rio empezó a llover muy fuerte y un chico las empujo ocasionando que ambas cayeran y se golpearan la cabeza.

Los reyes sacaron el cuerpo de Mei pero en ese momento ellos ya estaban hipnotizados por lo tanto creían que avían rescatado a su hija pero ella tenía una herida en su cabeza la tuvieron que llevar al hospital y dijeron que ella perdió la memoria por lo tanto no fue difícil para ella hacerse pasar por la princesa y en cuanto a Amu no se mucho lo único que sé es que los verdaderos padres de Mei la rescataron ellos también estaban bajo el efecto de la hipnosis por lo tanto ella también perdió la memoria-termino de contar nagihiko la historia

-entonces Mei no es la verdadera princesa-dije

-no lo es pero puede que Amu y Mei se encontraron de nuevo y ambas cambiaron de vida y puede que su sospecha sea correcta y la princesa que usted conoció ayer sea la misma Hinamori Amu-dijo con la cara de seriedad

-pero como podemos estar seguros de eso-pregunte

-no tenemos otra opción más que preguntárselo de frente vamos-dijo el parándose del sofá

-está bien-dije

_Ambos nos dirigimos Asia el cuarto de la princesa puede ser que la persona que la que me voy a casar sea la chica de la que he estado enamorado toda mi vida pero no se sabe que ella es la princesa por lo tanto este problema se tenía que resolver cuanto antes _

**FINAL DE IKUTO POV **

**AMU POV **

_Me encontraba en mi habitación platicando con mis charas pero escuche que alguien estaba tocando la puerta _

-princesa ¿podemos pasar?-preguntaron

-claro adelante-dije

-Buenos días princesa me permite hacerle una pregunta-me dijo el sirviente nagihiko

-cla-ro-dije

-pero por favor sea honesta-dijo el

-hai-dije

-¿usted es Hinamori Amu?-me pregunto el

-Hai-dije

-eso fue muy rápido-dijo el (con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime)

-de hecho es una historia muy larga de contar-dije

-no lo podrías de decir-pregunto nagihiko

-la princesa Mei y yo nos encontramos en un parque yo vi que ella estaba llorando y se sentó junto a mí al principio yo no sabía que ella era la princesa pero cuando nos volteamos a ver vimos que éramos muy idénticas ella me dijo que no soportaba su vida y yo tampoco soportaba la mía ella decidió en cambiar de papeles yo al principio no estuve de acuerdo pero parecía que ella si deseaba probar otro estilo de vida por lo tanto termine aceptando se supone que el trato dura tres meses pero cuando me entere de que la princesa estaba comprometida con el príncipe Ikuto decidí que esto no podía continuar y decidí llamarla pero ella no contesta quise buscarla en la casa donde está viviendo en otras palabras mi casa pero los reyes no me dejan salir así que no sé como terminar con esto –dije

-entonces no puedes comunicarte con Mei-pregunto nagihico

-entonces ¿tú eres Amu?-pregunto Ikuto sorprendido

-si-dije

-Amu tenemos que contarte algo-dijo Ikuto

-¿de qué se trata?-pregunte

_Nagihico se sentó a un lado mío y me empezó a contar la verdad acerca de mi al principio no lo podía creer debido a que yo no puedo recordad que fue lo que paso en mi niñez pero hora que lo sabia tenía que encontrar a Mei para aclarar estoy y cómo vamos a salir del problema _

**FINAL DE AMU POV **

**MEI POV **

_Ya paso dos días desde que Amu tomo el papel como princesa o más bien desde que regreso a su antigua vida puede que no me crean pero recobre la memoria yo soy una chica normal y Amu es la princesa tengo planeado ir mañana al palacio reunir a Ikuto, Kukai, Amu y nagihico para que se rompa la hipnosis y regresar a mi antigua vida y ella a la suya _

**FINAL DE AMU POV **

**IKUTO POV **

_No podía creer lo que estaba pasando la princesa era Amu no sabía cómo reaccionar y lo único que hice fue salir del cuarto estaba feliz de poder encontrarla después de años buscándola por fin la tenía en frente de mi _

_En ese momento se escucho que el rey y la reina me llamaban y tenía que hacer caso _

_Baje asía el despacho parecía que la reina era la que platicaría con migo _

-Buenos días Ikuto ¿pasaste buena noche?-pregunto la reina muy contenta

-si gracias por sus cuidados-dije

-no te preocupes Ikuto –dijo el rey

-Ikuto me gustaría pedirte un favor-dijo la reina

-por supuesto que se le ofrece-dije

-Ikuto me gustaría que tu y la princesa tuvieran un hijo-dijo la reina muy emocionada

-¿perdone?-dije un poco confundido

-tus padres nos llamaron y vimos que ambos estábamos con la misma idea tu padre dijo que quiere ser abuelo y nosotros también así que antes de que ustedes se casen la princesa tiene que estar embarazada-dijo el rey con un tono serio pero después se formo una sonrisa en su rostro

-pero ¿no cree que es muy pronto como para que ella se embarace?-dije molesto porque mi padre les pidieron eso a los reyes

-por favor Ikuto tenemos planeado que en cuanto se casen cederles el trono y queremos que tengan un bebe para que ella no se oponga mas a futuro-dijo la reina un poco desanimada

-por mi ni hay problema pero de seguro la princesa no quiere eso y no la quiero obligar

-tranquilo no te estamos diciendo que la embaraces de una vez pero te suplicamos que sea antes de la boda-dijo el rey

-este bien –dije porque sabía que no ayudaría de nada protestar

_No quiero que Amu se embarace no es que no quiera tener un hijo con ella pero todavía no se sabe que ella es la verdadera princesa y todos creen que Mei es la princesa primero tengo que hablar con Amu y con Nagihiko para saber cómo podríamos salir de este problema que se sepa la verdad y cuando eso ocurra estaré feliz de tener un hijo con ella yo nunca me enamorare de otra mujer porque estoy seguro de que ella es con quien quiero estar _

_-Ikuto me gustaría que tu y Amu salieran a una cita mañana para que se vallan conociendo mejor y de paso hablar de cómo quieren que sea su boda ustedes elijan todos los arreglos y de mas nosotros nos encargamos de pagarlos no importa cuánto cueste-dijo la reina muy feliz _

_-¿ya sabe amu acerca de esto?-pregunte _

-lo del bebe preferimos que no lo sepa y sobre la boda le dijimos a yaya que le comentara a ella-dijo el rey

-bueno invita a Mei a salir-dijo el rey

-hai-dije

_Fui directamente a la habitación de Amu para decirle acerca de la cita pero yo creo que es mejor solo preguntarle que si quiere salir entre al cuarto de Amu y ella estaba sentada platicando con su chara por alguna extraña razón también estaba ahí Yoru _

-¿Ikuto?-dijo Amu-¿se te ofrece algo?

-me preguntaba qué ¿si quieres salir mañana?-pregunte

-claro-dijo ella

-v  
alla parece que la dulce princesita no le gusta su nueva vida-dije con una sonrisa b  
urlona

-qu-que dices idiota-dijo ella volteando a otro lado

-bueno dicen los reyes que tu y yo debemos salir mañana para conocernos mejor-dije

-si los reyes lo dijeron entonces no tiene caso oponerme-dijo ella

-hum bueno te veo mañana en la entrada principal-dije y me Salí de su habitación

_Realmente tengo que ver cómo solucionar el problema de Amu y Mei es tiempo de que se conozca la verdad _

**FINAL DE IKUTO POV **

**FINAL DEL CAP 4 **

**Hola que les pareció este cuarto capítulo espero que les allá gustado porque creo que es el cap que mas trabajo me ha costado escribir repito si la escritora del fic que puse arriba está leyendo el mío PORFAVOR SUBE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITUULOO me quede con cara de "no no puede ser tiene que haber otro capitulo" cuentas con mi apoyo para poder escribir dejen reviews de que les pareció el capitulo y sus sugerencias **


	5. mi primera cita

**Hola minna, después de casi un mes de que no actualizo este fic por fin llego con capitulo nuevo. Perdón por la tardanza es que ya no soy la única escrito de este fic mi hermana decidio empezar a ayudarme y no estábamos desacuerdo con las ideas de cada una así que llegamos a un acuerdo y la paz volvió XD. Les presento a mi hermana ella se llama Anita pero yo le digo Anita-chan asi que llámenla así (si quieren)**

**Anita-chan: Hola soy la nueva escritora de este fic bueno más bien ayudo con las ideas a mí hermana tengo 11 años y siempre quise escribir un fic amuto pero yo no soy buena en esto así que solo le ayudo a mi hermana mucho gusto minna-san u.u**

**Magui: sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo n_n**

**CAPITULO 5 **

**MI PIMERA CITA **

**NORMAL POV **

**-**Amu despierta si no llegaras tarde a tu primera cita-dijo una chara azul mientras jalaba en cabello de la peli rosa

-levántate, levántate-dijo Ran mientras agitaba los pompones

-¿cita? ¿Qué cita?-pregunto Amu levantándose se de la cama-lo único que recuerdo es cuando me tome el jugo que me dio Yaya

-cierto Yaya te dio un jugo para el dolor de cabeza desu-dijo Su

-eso significa que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ayer?- dijo Miki preocupada

-No ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Amu

-ayer en la noche aceptaste salir con Ikuto-dijo Ran muy feliz

-. . . ¿QUUUEEE?-grito Amu-pero les dije que no dejaran entrar a nadie mientras estuviera bajo los efectos del remedio

-No nos dijiste nada-dijo Miki con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

-claro que si le dije a Su-dijo volteándola a ver

_-flash back- _**AMU POV **

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto la reina

-solo me duele un poco la cabeza-dije

_Su salió a ver si podía encontrar a Mei por lo tanto tenía que soportar el dolor hasta que llegara _

-deberías de decirle a Yaya que te algún medicamento después de todo ella es experta en cuanto las curaciones –dijo el Rey

-tienes razón padre-dije volteándolo a ver

"Toc toc"-se escucho la puerta

-¿me llamaban?-pregunto Yaya

-Yaya por favor dale algo a Mei no se siente muy bien-dijo la reina

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre joven princesa?-pregunto Yaya

-solo es un dolor de cabeza nada de qué preocuparse-dije para no preocuparla

-está bien, dentro de unos minutos le llevare algo para calmarlo, con permiso-dijo mientras se retiraba

-Bueno Mei tengo algo que hablar contigo pero debido a tu condición hablaremos más tarde-dijo el rey

-estoy bien padre, no se preocupe ¿de qué desea hablar?-pregunte

-lo que quiero deci…

-lo que queremos es que los preparativos para la boda empiecen cuanto antes-dijo la reina interrumpiendo a el rey

-pero ¿no es muy pronto para hace? Faltan tres meses

-queremos que tu boda sea perfecta y sin ningún error así que entre más pronto empiecen los preparativos menos complicaciones habrán-dijo el rey con una sonrisa

_Después de larga plática con los reyes se decidió que los preparativos de la boda empezarían mañana. Camine para mi habitación y me encontré en las escaleras a Yaya con un vaso en la mano _

-Hola Yaya

-ha princesa-dijo acercándose a mí

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-le traje un jugo que solía prepárame mi mama cuando me dolía la cabeza-me dijo estirando el brazo-tome

-Gracias-dije tomando el vaso

-pero entes de que se me olvide no debe de dejar que nadie te hable por lo que queda del día-dijo

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-porque empezaras a actuar de manera diferente como si otra persona se apoderara de tu cuerpo por lo tanto lo tienes control sobre él y para mañana no recordara nada-dijo

-entendido-dije para después tomarme el contendió del vaso

-entonces lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir-dijo mientras agarraba el vaso-buenas noches joven princesa

_Después entre a la recamara para acostarme en cuanto escucho que alguien abre la puerta pero fue todo lo que recordé porque el jugo era muy potente_

_-final del flash back-_

-¿entonces qué piensas hacer sobre la cita?-pregunto Ran

-¿alguna de ustedes puede decirle que no podre ir?-pregunte en general

**NORMAL POV **

Si voy yo tal vez sea capaz de ver a yoru- pensó Miki-Amu yo iré-dijo con corazones en sus ojos

-Espera desu-dijo Su para poder detener a Miki

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Miki

-Amu será mejor que vayas a la cita-dijo su seria

-pero nunca he tenido una cita y me pone nerviosa el asunto de que Ikuto sea el primero con el que salga-dijo Amu

-Entonces no tengo que ir con el príncipe ¿verdad?-dijo Miki con su sombrita estilo anime XD

-pero sabes que Mei utiliza solo vestidos, yo no quiero usarlos-dijo Amu como excusa

-no te preocupes nosotras nos encargamos-dijeron las tres charas

-no tengo opción ¿verdad?-dije para al final suspirar

**FINAL DEL NORMAL POV **

**IKUTO ´POV **

Me desperté exactamente a las 7 de la mañana pero todavía faltaban dos horas para mi cita con Amu, me pregunto qué pasó durante el tiempo que no estuve con ella

-Ikuto nya-escuche a yoru un poco nervioso

-¿Qué pasa yoru?-pregunte

-¿puedo ir a tu cita nya?

-¿Por qué? Tu nunca quieres ir 1.2.3 te gusta una de sus charas ¿verdad?-dije con una sonrisa burlona

-n-no es verdad nya

-¿Cuál de las tres?-pregunte

-1…2…3 Miki-dijo yoru resignado

-está bien puedes ir-dije

-gracias ikuto-dijo Yoru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y después salió a buscar a Miki

"Toc, toc"-se escucho la puerta

-adelante-dije

-Buenos días joven príncipe-saludo Nagihiko

-Buenos días-dije devolviendo el saludo

-la reina me ordeno que le entregara estos catálogos-dijo mientras sacaba las revistas

-¿Qué es esto?-dije

-son para los preparativos de la boda-dijo el

-¿para qué me los da?-pregunte

-la reina dijo que los planes para la boda deben empezar cuanto antes y el rey dijo que empiecen mañana

-¿pero no creen que es muy pronto?-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime

-todos quieren que la boda sea perfecta y que no haya ningún error-dijo Nagihiko

-pero todavía está el problema de la princesa aun no podemos empezar con la boda-dije

-Perdón por la interrupción joven príncipe pero los reyes desean hablar con el joven Nagihiko-dijo un sirviente

-si voy ahora mismo-dijo Nagihiko

-con su permiso-dijo el hombre retirándose de la puerta

-bueno Ikuto me voy-dijo acercándose a la puerta-por cierto Amu es muy fría contigo que tal si le das celos-sugirió

-hm-el ruido de siempre

Ikuto nya-se escucho que yoru entro a la habitación

-¿ahora qué yoru?-pregunte

-¿en verdad te gusta Amu nya?

-la verdad es que si- dije, trate de salir con muchas chicas en el pasado para poder olvidarme de ella, incluso tuve una novia la cual prometió venganza cuando terminamos

- ¿qué te pasa Ikuto nya?- preguntó Yoru

-hm nada no es nada-dije, ese no era momento para recordar cosas del pasado

_**Pasaron las horas y yoru me dijo que tenía que vestir como un chico normal y no muy elegante como mis padres me habían acostumbrado (en el fic Ikuto se viste con traje) camine hacia la entrada donde me encontré con la reina**_

-buenos días Ikuto-dijo la reina con una sonrisa

-buenos días dije yo haciendo una reverencia

-¿hoy es tú cita con Mei?- preguntó la reina

-así es-dije asintiendo

-ella antes era un poco difícil de tratar pero se ve que su comportamiento es mejor ahora estoy segura de que podrás conquistarla, así el asunto del embarazo será más fácil-dijo la reina

-pero sigo insistiendo que es muy pronto para un hijo-dije

-no te preocupes Mei desde pequeña ha querido ser madre y te aseguro que todavía sueña con eso así que está bien, no es pronto- dijo la reina

-¿enserio?-recuerdo que Nagihiko me había dicho que todos los recuerdos que los reyes tienen de la princesa cuando ella era pequeña solo fueron cambiados por el nombre de Mei ¿eso quiere decir que Amu siempre quiso ser madre?-entonces si las cosas van bien, de seguro para el próximo mes Amu estará embarazada de mi

-espero con ansias de que ese día llegue-dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y con estrellas en los ojos

-s-si-dije con una sonrisa

-buenos días joven príncipe la princesa bajara en un momento, por favor espere- dijo Yaya

-si gracias por el aviso- dije

-Con permiso- dijo mientras se retiraba

-Ikuto buena suerte en tú cita-dijo la reina

-muchas gracias-dije con una gran sonrisa

-ya estoy lista-dijo Amu mientras bajaba la escalera

-te vez hermosa Mei- dijo la reina

-gracias madre

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte

- si claro-dijo ella

**FINAL DEL IKUTO POV**

**NORMAL POV **

**Amu traía una blusa de manga larga color blanco y un cinturón rosa en la cadera y una falda del mismo color del cinto y su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta**

-te ves hermosa-dijo Ikuto

-muchas gracias Ikuto-dijo Amu con la cara sonrojada

-¡Miki¡-grito Yoru

-¡Yoru¡-grito Miki mientras los dos se abrazaban

-no te he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, te extrañe- dijo Yoru

-pero si se vieron hace 2 horas-dijeron Amu e Ikuto al mismo tiempo

-como sea vámonos-dijo Ikuto

-¿a dónde?-pregunto Amu

-al cine-dijo el

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?-pregunto Amu

-emm...no se…tal vez una de terror –dijo Ikuto susurrándole en el oído seductoramente

-¿Q…QUE HACER PERVERTIDO?-grito amu

-tratando de conquistarte ¿supongo?-dijo con una voz burlona

-con migo esas técnicas no sirven-dijo Amu alejándose

-hm…entonces no eres humana-dijo el

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Amu gritando

-a que ninguna chica me había rechazado antes-dijo el volteando a ver a Amu

-tal vez será porque solo te ven por apariencia y no por sentimiento

**FINAL DEL NORMAL POV **

**IKUTO POV **

_Lo que ella decía era verdad ninguna chica se ha tomado la molestia de conocerme realmente con solo observarme creen que están perdidamente enamoradas de mi. Siempre pasa lo mismo incluso yo me canso de mi apariencia pero a la vez tomaba ventaja de eso._

-IKUTOOOOO-grito Amu sacándome de mis pensamientos

-lo siento estaba distraído-dije

-no me digas-dijo ella sarcásticamente

-como sea vámonos se nos hace tarde- dijo Amu retirándose

-¿Amu te agrado?-pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta sabía que era No

-con tu forma de ser solo puedo decir que estas logrando tu objetivo-dijo con la cara toda roja,

_Eso quiero decir que existe la posibilidad de que ella se enamore de mi, estoy tan contento_

**FINAL DEL IKUTO POV **

**NORMAL POV **

Amu e Ikuto se encontraban en el cine que estaba cerca del palacio pero como no querían llamar la atención, los guardaespaldas se disfrazaron como personas normales y se mesclaron entre la multitud

-quiero ver esta-dijo Ikuto

-¿esa?-dijo Amu nerviosa

-no me digas que tienes miedo-dijo Ikuto con voz burlona

-pero mucha gente dice que la película del conjuro fue basada en hechos reales-dijo ella

-eso fue en Estados unidos nosotros estamos en Japón así que no tengas miedo, iré a comprar los boletos espera aquí

-si-dijo Amu

-oye ya viste al chico de ojos zafiro-si está muy lindo-me pregunto si tendrá novia-se escuchaban las voces de las chicas que se encontraban en el cine y a Amu no parecía importarle

**FINAL DEL NORMAL POV **

**AMU POV **

_Todas las chicas que se encontraban en el cine hablaban de Ikuto y muchas se acercaban a hablarle pero muchas se retiraban decepcionadas, lo que quería era ir asía donde se encontraba el y decirle que él es solo mío y de nadie más pero tengo miedo de que el crea que me enamoro con facilidad y no me gustaría que tenga ideas equivocadas sobre mi así que prefiero actuar como si no me importara _

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Nozomi encantado de conocerte-un chico llego de la nada y se presento ( .jpg esta es mi visión de Nozomi)

-yo soy Amu encantada de conocerte-dije con una sonrisa

-¿tienes novio?-me pregunto

-yo…la verdad-no sabía que contestar Ikuto es mi prometido mas no es mi novio

-Amu ¿Quién es él?-se escucho la voz de Ikuto detrás de mí

-n-no lo sé e-el llego de repente y se presentó-dije nerviosa

-hm vámonos-agarro mi brazo y me jalo asía la sala donde estaba la película

-Espera Amu-me dio una tarjeta con un número telefónico a lo que Ikuto me jalo el brazo más fuerte para zafarme de aquel hombre

_La película todavía no empezaba he Ikuto parecía que estaba enfadado así que decidí no hacerle ninguna pregunta _

_Pasaron los minutos y estábamos en medio de la película cuando ikuto me dijo algo _

-Amu a partir de ahora ya no seré solamente tu prometido, seré tu novio hasta el día de nuestra boda así que ya no eres mujer libre ahora tienes un dueño –dijo serio como si estuviera enfadado por lo de hace un rato

-está bien pero entonces tu tampoco eres hombre libre-dije

-desde que te conocí sabia que solo quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida-después de decir eso toco mis labios y los miro por un momento para después darme un pequeño beso-esto es la marca que significa eres mía-me sonroje por completo

_Una vez que termino la película Ikuto me tomo de la mano y no me soltó hasta que me hiso una pregunta _

-Amu-dijo Ikuto- ¿has pensado alguna vez en quedar embarazada?-esa pregunta fue un poco rara a lo que yo me sonroje

-¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?-dije volteándolo a ver

-cuando nos casemos me gustaría que tu estuvieras embarazada Amu ¿te gustaría formar una familia conmigo?-no sabía que responder ese era un caso muy importante de hablar pero tenía que darle una respuesta

-s…si-dije volteando la cara asía otro lado

-muy bien entonces prepárate porque no sabes cuándo te hare mía-susurro en mi oído para después morderlo-bien vamos al parque de diversiones-dijo

-está bien-dije y nos fuimos

Llegamos al parque de diversiones y un muchacho de pelo color rojo nos saludo

-Hola Ikuto cuanto tiempo-dijo aquel chico

-Hola Aki-dijo Ikuto

-Ikuto quien es esa hermosa joven ¿me la presentas?-susurro el pelirrojo

-cállate ella es mi novia-dijo pero antes le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-¿enserio? ¿Ella es tu novia?-dijo sorprendida

-si-dijo Ikuto

-Hola mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Aki soru-dijo el

-mucho gusto yo soy Hinamori Amu

-vallamos beber-dijo Aki

-no quiero-dijo Ikuto mientras caminaba asía otra dirección

-vamos Ikuto hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos además de seguro a tu novia no le molesta ¿verdad?-dijo el volteándome a ver

-no hay problemas además es la primera vez que le hablas después de tanto tiempo-dije con una sonrisa

-entonces si tú estás de acuerdo irnos los tres-dijo Ikuto tomándome de la mano

-muy bien entonces vamos-dijo Aki

_Al parecer no fuimos solo los tres en la cantina se encontraban todos los viejos compañeros de Ikuto así que fue como una bienvenida para Ikuto ya que estuvo viviendo en Francia por tanto tiempo pero me pregunto si todos saben que él es un príncipe _

_Después de tres horas bebiendo Ikuto y yo nos pusimos demasiado borrachos como la cantina también era hotel cada uno fue a una habitación pero debido al alcohol paso algo que deseguro era el siguiente paso para el deseo de Ikuto _

**FINAL DEL CAPITULO 5 **

**Buen este fue el capitulo numero 5 de mi fic espero y lo hayan disfrutado mucho espero que las ideas de mi hermana queden a la perfección**

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo **

_-cuanto tiempo sin vernos Ikuto-se escucho una vos femenina detrás mío para después balancearse sobre mi y abrazarme _

_-utau ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-me entere sobre la noticia Felicidades Ikuto-nos abrazo a Amu y a mi _

**Supongo que con el final y el adelanto ya se están haciendo una idea verdad pervertida e.e bueno será mejor que lean el siguiente capítulo el cual voy a subir o mañana o pasado ya que tengo listos 5 capítulos más me voy cuídense sean felices y no se olviden de dejar un cometario si tienen alguna idea díganmela y se la agrego al capítulo 6 **

**Anita-chan: Adiós lectores espero que les allá gustado este capítulo ya que mi hermana de tanto estrés debido a la escuela a su salud (ha estado muy enferma últimamente) casi abandona la historia porque tuvo un bloqueo, las ideas son aceptadas u.u**

**Magui:pero ya estoy bien así que todavía ahí fic para un rato mas adiós nos leemos después n_n**


End file.
